Sex Between Glee Characters
by HarperC23
Summary: The characters of Glee are super horny and decide to start having sex with each other. M/M, M/F, M/M/M, M/F/F, M/F/M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my second Multi-Pairing featuring ALL Glee Characters smut fic with several pairings planned. Please remember to leave me some reviews if you enjoy as that's gets fics updated faster! Anyway the first ten chapter pairings are below please enjoy!**

 **CH 1-10 Pairings:**

 **Finn/Sebastian**

 **Will/Santana**

 **Kurt/Carl**

 **Brittany/Burt**

 **Rachel/Dustin Goolsby**

 **Karofsky/Blaine**

 **Sam/Kitty**

 **Tina/Nick**

 **Will/Quinn**

 **Sebastian/Azimio**

 **SEX BETWEEN GLEE CHARACTERS (CH.1: Finn/Sebastian)**

Finn Hudson stormed into the halls of Dalton Academy searching angirily for the little bastard that was blackmailing Rachel and Kurt. Storming into the room where the Warblers usually met he growled in frustration and seeing everyone but Sebastian Smythe in the room. Forcing an answer out of a terrified freshmen Finn charged up the stairs and down the hall before slamming into Sebastian's the sight before him stopping him cold.

There only a foot away was Sebastian on his knees, butt naked and sucking off a man he recognized as the Dean of Dalton Academy. The sight should make him turn away yet for some reason he couldn't. The man was only thirty-six and had rock hard pecs and a killer set of abs not to mention the biggest cock he's ever seen. It then that he realized he had been caught the man looked at him in horror but Sebastian just looked amused before going back down on the massive cock, encouraging the man to fuck his throat.

It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He felt his 11 inch cock growing as he watched the man fuck the boys throat before finishing, allowing Sebastian to swallow everything he gave him before allowing the cock to leave his mouth with a loud pop.

"Damn baby you taste so good, I'd bend over and let you fuck me into the mattress but I've got some company, rain check okay?" Sebastian asked as the man dressed and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed he heard the warbler start to talk again and turning back he still saw the he was naked and hard. His nine inch cock stood proudly stiff and the boys smirk could only be described as smug and conniving.

"So what do I have the pleasure of having Finn Hudson interrupt my afternoon fuck?" He asked not bothering to get dressed as he sat at the end of his bed. Finn's eyes were glued to his swollen lips before finally speaking.

"You fuck the dean here?" He asked getting an amused chuckle out of Sebastian

"He's gorgeous and has a huge cock that fucks my tight little ass so good, don't be so shocked he not the most scandalous man I've slept with, I fuck my dad's boss, his friends and our neighbors all the time. Not to mention any teacher willing to give me what I want." Sebastian replied before he began stroking his cock and moaning, god it turned Finn on.

"What are you doing?" He demanded never taking his eyes off Sebastian's cock

"I didn't get to finish and something tells me you won't mind if I do it in front of yoy." Sebastian gasped before stopping and standing, smiling the cocky smile he walked all the way over to Finn until he was right in front of him, leaning over he got to his ear before whispering in it.

"Or maybe you want to fuck me? I bet your cock is just as big, come on stud lets see what you're packing." With that Sebastian was on his knees tugging Finn's pants and briefs down and gasping at the hard monster in front of him.

"Jesus it's huge, I want it so bad, first in my mouth then in my ass. What do you say Quarterback are you going to give it to me?" Sebastian asked before leaning in and licking Finn's cock from the tip all the way down the shaft.

Growling Finn couldn't deny it anymore, grabbing the Warblers hair he forced the boy down on his cock, not stopping until Sebastian's nose met Finn's small patch of pubs. The gagging that came out of the other boys mouth just encouraged Finn to fuck the boy's throat harder.

"Fuck yeah you little slut choke on my cock!" Finn growled as he continued to fuck the boy's mouth, Sebastian moaned in pleasure loving the taste and trying to get more. It went for several minutes before Finn grabbed Sebastian's hair painfully and unloaded down his throat with a shout. Not five minutes later Finn had the smaller boy bent over his bed while the taller boy ate his ass out.

"Yeah fuck me with that tongue!" Sebastian moaned as two fingers were added, each taking turns on his prostate. Not being able to take it any long Sebastian flipped over and got a condom on Finn's cock before he bent over once again. Smiling the warbler turned back to Finn.

"I'm ready fuck my brains out." With that Finn lined his monster cock up with Sebastian's hole and slammed in. It felt amazing and the screams and moans that followed the loud and deep thrusts probed both boys were enjoying it.

"Take my cock you fucking slut!" Finn shouted over the slaps of skin on skin

"Yes fuck my with your huge cock!" Sebastian demanded before screaming in pleasure as Finn's thrust grew quicker and more powerful.

Minutes later both boys were on the edge as Sebastian rode Finn and with one excellent stoke of Sebastian's prostate and Sebastian's hole clenching around Finn both boys came, Sebastian smiled as he lay down on Finn's chest before looking up at him.

"We're doing that again" Finn simply smiled

"Fuck right we are."

 **AN: There's the first chapter! What do you think? Please leave some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright well I decided to go ahead and update chapter 2, please let me know if you are enjoying this fic. I will be posting chapters 3-10 within the next two weeks. Again please leave me some reviews**

 **CH 1-10 Pairings:**

 **Finn/Sebastian**

 **Will/Santana**

 **Kurt/Dwight Evans (Sam's Dad) CHANGE**

 **Brittany/Burt**

 **Rachel/Dustin Goolsby**

 **Karofsky/Blaine**

 **Sam/Kitty**

 **Tina/Nick**

 **Will/Russell Fabray (CHANGE)**

 **Sebastian/Azimio**

 **SEX BETWEEN GLEE CHARACTERS (CH.2 Will/Santana)**

All week Will Schuester had to watch Santana Lopez walk around in that short fucking skirt, a skirt that was the only covering her bare beautiful pussy. Will had nearly jazzed in his pants when she bent over after Glee club and revealed that beautiful pussy that glistened with delicious juices he wanted nothing more than to lick and lap until she was cumming down his throat. It was a pussy that had been around yet according to Puck, Finn, Sebastian, Hunter and Dustin was still extremely tight.

He went home every day that week and masturbated to the mental image of fucking that pussy all over the Glee room before filling her with his cum. The day he walked into the abandoned auditorium and found her sucking Sebastian Smythe's cock he nearly tore the boy away and replaced him. Sure he had fucked Tina into his mattress the other night but he never stopped fantasizing about Santana. It wasn't until he heard his door open that he was pulled from his thoughts though when he turned to the visitor his breath caught. There standing in her Cheerio outfit with his huge tits busting out stood Santana with curiosity displayed on her face.

"Santana what can I help you with?" He asked while trying not to stare at what he knew lay between her gorgeous thighs.

"I wanted to talk about our new assignment, the sex appeal assignment." She responded before walking over and sitting down on his desk, facing him bringing her skirt a little higher.

"I think it's very inapproptoate I'm sorry I am not changing my mind." He said before turning away

"Sex is a big part of our lift Mr. Schue, don't you know that?" The Latina asked as she walked behind him her tits nearly pressing against his back

"Santana, it's not appropriate." He gasped at the feeling of her hand cupping his cock moaning as she felt how hard and large it was

"Neither is this, but we both want it, so why not do it?" She whispered as she stripped down to bra and panties and pulling Will into a deep kiss. The man tried to fight it but this is what he wanted for so long. He needed it, and fuck it he was going to get it. Pulling away as they needed she quickly stripped him down to his briefs before pulling those down and revealing a thick ten-inch cock. She was about to go on her knees but then her bra was off and her tits were in her teacher's mouths.

"Fuck Mr. Schue!" Making him pull away with a wide smile

"Call me Will slut, your pussy is mine." With that he was sucking on her tits again before going further and removing her panties moaning at the sight of that wet pussy,

"God I've wanted to eat this pussy for so long." He groaned before surging forward and shoving his tongue between her pussy lips and slurping away making the girl scream in pleasure

"Fuck eat that pussy!" She wailed before his hand was over her mouth muffling her screams he continued devouring the sweet pussy before Santana finally screamed followed by her squirting across his face the older man was quick to lap up each drop.

Realizing they didn't have time for a blow job both found themselves stripped and Will had his student bent over his desk lining his massive cock up with her entrance.

"Please fuck me." She whimpered before squealing at the feeling of Will's cock ramming inside her. Never stopping as he pounded into her thrust after thrust getting moans from both of them.

"Fuck baby you're so tight!" Will said amazed as he knew how many cocks had been inside the girl

"Fuck you're so big keep fucking me!" She demanded

They continued on screaming out in pleasure and talking dirty to each other. They went through doggy to her riding him to him finally fucking her up against his office door before finally she came with a high shriek. The feeling of her pussy contracting around him was too much and before he knew it he was coming inside her while shouting her name. Santana soaked in the feeling of her teachers cum filling before kissing him softly and allowing him to cuddle her.

"That was amazing." She whispered

"Fuck yeah it was don't think we're not going a couple more times before you leave slut." Will said before plunging his tongue in her mouth. She moaned as he began fingering her again loving each sensation he brought to her.

 **AN: Well there is chapter 2! Did you like it? Chapter 3-8 should be up within the next three weeks. Please remember to leave me some amazing reviews! Next chapter is Kurt/Dwight Evans!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys sorry I was away so long! I have had major drama this summer, my laptop broke and it took them four weeks to fix it. Plus my mother had a hip replacement and it's looking like my brother may need a kidney transplant so I am getting tested to see if I am a match. With all that going on I can't guarantee when updates will happen they'll just show up when they show up! Thanks for being patient and great and remember to leave some amazing reviews!**

 **CH 1-10 Pairings:**

 **Finn/Sebastian**

 **Will/Santana**

 **Kurt/Dwight Evans (Sam's Dad) CHANGE**

 **Brittany/Burt**

 **Rachel/Dustin Goolsby**

 **Karofsky/Blaine**

 **Sam/Kitty**

 **Tina/Nick**

 **Quinn/Russell Fabray (CHANGE)**

 **Sebastian/Azimio**

 **Chapter Takes Place: Around the time Kurt was helping Sam when his family was living in the hotel.**

 **SEX BETWEEN GLEE CHARACTERS: (CH.3: Kurt/Dwight Evans)**

Pulling up to the hotel that the Sam's family was staying at, Kurt quickly parked and got out of his car. He had been helping the family for the last two weeks and tonight he was delivering some clothes for Sam's siblings he had bought on sale.

The family had been beyond grateful and welcoming to Kurt, and the boy found himself enjoying their company. He had just made it to the hotel room door, where he knocked and was instantly greeted by the most delicious sight before him as the door opened. There in only a towel and wet from an obvious shower stood Sam's sexy father Dwight Evans. Now Kurt always knew the man was handsome but the sight of his bare chest revealing tight pecs and a hard six pack made the teen try and fight off the boner starting to grow.

"Hello Kurt, what do you have there?" The man greeted before pulling the boy inside, obviously not minding that he was naked under that towel. It took a second for Kurt's brain to register what the man asked him before his eyes traveled from his crotch to his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Evans, these are some clothes for Stevie and Stacy." He said it was then that he realized they were alone in the room.

"Where is everyone?" The boy asked trying to play it cool as he looked into the source of most his recent wet dreams eyes.

"Sam is with Finn I believe and everyone else is out of town actually, didn't Sam tell you?" Dwight asked as he sat on the bed and motioned for Kurt to join him which the boy did reluctantly.

"No sir he didn't." Kurt replied before he looked into the older man's eyes and was shocked to find Dwight staring at him with lust and desire. Thinking he had made it up in his head he quickly turned away.

"Well if that's the case I'll just leave this and get going." He said as he stood up he found Dwight grabbing his wrist and holding him in place.

"Kurt, I want to thank you for everything you've done for us." He whispered as he stood up and looked down at the younger boy, there was barely two inches between them.

"It's no problem Mr. Evans" Kurt started but Dwight cut him off as he took his hand in his

"No most people your age wouldn't care enough to help, I am so grateful and I want to make it up to you, please tell me something I can do." Dwight said as he began moving Kurt's hand closer to himself

"Really sir, you don't have…." Kurt stopped talked once Dwight placed Kurt's hand inside his towel and wrapped it around his stiff cock.

"Are you sure baby? There's nothing I can do?" Dwight asked as he removed the towel and brought Kurt into a deep kiss.

Kurt was taken by surprise but once he realized he was getting what he wanted more than anything he moaned in pleasure before returning the kiss and began stroking Dwight's cock making the older man pull back with a moan.

"Shit baby, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you, and now I'm going to have you." He said as he removed Kurt's clothes before the boy stood naked in front of him with a rather impressive hard on.

"You want me to right? You can't have that thing and not want me?" Dwight growled as Kurt moaned when the man squeezed his cock

"Yes daddy, I've wanted your cock for the past few weeks." Kurt maoned making the older man grin

"Well here it is slut, why don't you suck it?" Dwight asked before pushing Kurt to his knees leaving the boy eye level with his eleven inch, thick cok.

"Fuck it's beautiful." Kurt said before wrapping his lips around the head and began bobbing up and down with impressive speed. The boy's lips weren't the only amazing surprise the fact that the kid took the cock all the way to the base had Dwight thrusting into the kid's throat.

"Fucking slut take my fucking cock!" The older man growled as Kurt bobbed up and down moaning at the taste of the older man

Several minutes passed with Kurt's suction getting better with each passing second until finally Dwight came his cum flowing down the younger boys throat and being quickly swallowed down. After recovering from one of the best orgasms the man had ever had he quickly pulled the boy up and bent him over bringing him face to face with one of the best looking asses he had ever seen.

"Shit baby, this ass was carved by the gods." He whispered before spreading the cheeks and diving in, he tongue laving over and fucking Kurt's hole with quick precision and speed making Kurt scream in pleasure.

"Fuck yes daddy eat that ass oh my god!" He yelled as Dwight moved to his cock and began sucking it, while fingering Kurt's gorgeous hole.

"Fuck yeah suck me!" Kurt squealed enjoying the sensation until like Dwight he was coming down the man's throat.

Once Dwight swallowed the delicious cum, he moved back to Kurt's ass and tongue fucked it until finally it was ready for his massive member. Bringing the younger boy into a heated kiss the older man lined his cock with Kurt's hole and stared into the boy's eyes.

"Ready baby?" He asked while slowly pushing in

"Fuck yes daddy fuck me with that massive cock!" Kurt's yelled before screaming in ecstasy as Dwight rammed his entire monster cock into the boy's hole, before pounding into the boy's ass, screams filled the room as his cock rammed into Kurt's prostate over and over.

"Fuck baby I'm close." Dwight moaned as he picked up his speed making Kurt scream

"Me too!" Kurt whimpered

Several minutes later both men and had finally reached their peak and came at the same time with each other's names yelled from their lips. Afterwards they lay in bed waiting for a round two and many more rounds to come.

 **AN: Well there you go my lap top screen has a crack in it so it maybe awhile before I can update again!**


End file.
